creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Vandalism Policy
Vandalism is the conspicuous defacement or destruction of an unprotected article. On this wiki, it will not be tolerated and will be met with swift – and severe – action. On this wiki, Vandalism is considered doing the following, including but not limited to: Articles *Adding unconstructive words/pictures/objects to an article. *Blanking content from an article. *Replacing a story/article with your own. *Spamming an article. *Replacing content in an article without author permission. *Replacing content in an article with something that violates Wikia’s Terms of Use.. Note: Making edits to correct awkward phrasing, spelling, grammar, etc. IS NOT vandalism. Quite the opposite; it is helpful. Vandalism is destructive editing. Heavily Vandalized Pages *After a page has been vandalized a minimum of five (5) times, it is to be protected for a temporary time of two (2) weeks. *If the vandalism continues, the page may be permanently protected. User Pages *Do not edit information or other parts of another editor's User namespace page or talk page unless they have broken some sort of rule, such as posted NSFW content, posted a story, etc. *The same general rules on articles are also applied. User talk Pages *Just because it has your name on it doesn’t make it your talk page. Blanking a message from your talk page can be considered vandalous. It’s still a record, not your own public messaging system. Please do not remove any official warnings or ban notifications left by the admin team or Wikia Staff. *Changing someone else’s message or altering messages would'' most definitely'' be considered malicious. *You can archive your talk page using a subpage to your User Talk space, but you may not simply blank it. It can be a useable record in the future. If for some reason you're unable to take thirty seconds to cut and paste, contact an and they will assist you. *This being said, you may alter your own comments. Forums *Removing replies that are legitimate to the post is considered vandalous as it disrupts the flow of the discussion. *Removing in-session forum threads is considered vandalous as well. *Altering a quote box in your own reply is not only vandalous, it’s stupid. The original reply will still be there. Correcting things like spelling is excusable, but changing the wording to take the quote from context is not. Administrative Response As stated, this is considered a very severe offense. If you vandalize, you will be blocked for: *2 weeks, first offense. *1 month, second offense. *2 months, third offense. *6 months, fourth offense. *Since it’s obvious you won’t learn anything, indefinitely on the fifth offense. Note that the times are dynamic and can depend strongly on the severity of the vandalism. These are only the general block lines for a medium case of vandalism. Note: Vandalism on User/Talk/forums is a broad range for block guidelines. A user who blanks because they said something silly hardly deserves the same punishment as someone who replaces the entirety of someone else’s user page with the word “poop”. For this reason, the administrator should fully investigate the situation in the event of extremely minor vandalism and distribute the punishment they deem appropriate. Nevertheless, User/talk page/forum vandalism should be considered “less significant” than that of an article’s. Minimum punishments can be a simple warning to keep things civil. On the other hand, users can be blocked as per the guidelines. Example, the user replacing the user page with “poop” can be blocked for two weeks. Category:Site Rules